Bumper panels are used to prevent damage from opening car doors. The opening car door can be damaged as well as the object hit by the opening car door, such as another car. Many people mount bumper panels in the garage, such as along the sides of the garage to prevent such damage. In addition, a bumper panel may be configured between cars parked in a garage to prevent damage, such as by being suspended or supported on a stand or support. Prior bumper panels are usually a solid color and are not very attractive.